


Above, Under. (Chuuves Novel)

by lunai



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kahei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunai/pseuds/lunai
Summary: Sooyoung was lost. She thought she'd never love again. But she brushed away her past & let it all go. Then she moved. New city; new life. She put on an apron & learned to serve coffee. She welcomed the daily routine. But then, in walked Jiwoo.





	Above, Under. (Chuuves Novel)

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to Novel  
> Welcome to Above, Under. The online Chuuves Novel that I will update weekly.  
> Multiple languages such as Mandrain, Cantonese, Spanish, and Korean will be present throughout the book so use Google Translate if you have toruble understanding.  
> If you want to read this from Twitter, go to my account @luna_lunai
> 
> Viewer Descretion is Advised  
> It's my responsibility to inform you of the topics covered in the novel.  
> If you are triggered by subject matters such as war, catastrophe, LGBTQ issues, violence and racism, please click away now.  
> This novel will be sexually suggestive, but it won't be graphic.
> 
> Main Character Introduction  
> Ha Soo Young: A fresh college graduate that had a rough past. Cold. Fierce. Thoughtful. She mysteriously moved to a new city.  
> Kim Ji Woo: A masters student that lived in the city Sooyoung moved in. Sensitive. Kind. Observant. She lived a good life.  
> Kim Jung Eun: Jiwoo's best friend since kindergarten. Independent. Protective. Sorrow. She searched for a way to return to Korea.  
> Sung Se Won: Sooyoung's 青梅竹马 since they were babies. Egotistic. Bright. Youthful. He often neglected the reality at play.  
> Mystery Characters to be Revealed.
> 
> Enjoy the story!!

Beware of every l ia te d  
Mystery RHCIAETICARI # # # W  
要注意每一個細節。

It all starts in a hallway.


End file.
